


"Legacy of Mandalore" Drabbles

by Aceofstars16



Series: SWR Season 3 Drabbles [12]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 22:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10202651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceofstars16/pseuds/Aceofstars16
Summary: These two short drabbles both focus on Ezra missing Sabine after she decided to stay with her family. Only after looking at them did I realize they have some similar themes (mainly stargazing), but I hope y'all still like them!I may write other drabbles for this episode in the future, but for now I only have two.Spoiler alert for "Legacy of Mandalore"





	

**Author's Note:**

> ["The Space Between Us](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/157557613813/o-with-sabine-and-ezra)   
>  ["Imagination"](http://aceofstars16.tumblr.com/post/158058590388/meldy-arts-quick-bluebean-thing-because-i-miss-my)

**"The Space Between Us"**

A request on tumblr based on the prompt "the stars or space" this fic focuses on Ezra missing Sabine, and in turn, Sabine missing her family.

\----------

It was quiet aboard the Ghost, as it should be this time of the night. But Ezra couldn’t sleep. There was an emptiness in his heart. He didn’t realize how much he would miss her now that she was back with her family. Of course he was happy for her, but he had lost a friend, someone he could talk to about things that only teenagers could understand. All he wanted right then was for her to be back aboard the Ghost. But she wasn’t.

Ezra’s eyes scanned the stars in front of him as he sat on the seat of one of the Ghost’s gun - the very same gun Sabine had controlled the first time he had boarded the ship. Even though he knew Krowsnest was nowhere near their current position, he knew Sabine was still out there. Closing his eyes, he felt the Force around him, the comforting presence of the crew around him, but there was still an empty spot, as if the Force knew that something was missing.

Lightyears away, Sabine stood on the balcony of her family’s house, unable to sleep. She knew she was where she needed to be, she had a job to do, and she was with her family. But still her heart ached for her found family. The family that had taken her in and stuck by her through thick and thin. If she had known how much she would’ve missed them, Sabine doubted she could’ve stayed on Krowsnest - but she couldn’t change her mind now. Part of her knew she just needed time to adjust. Her body couldn’t go off of little to no sleep for too long. At some point the ache in her chest wouldn’t hurt so bad and her body would force her to sleep. For now, however, the loneliness was fresh. She couldn’t ignore it.

But the stars helped - if only a little. They reminded her of all her days aboard the Ghost. The black sky dotted by bright lights of planets. Somewhere out there was her family, and one day she would see them again.

 

* * *

 

 

**"Imagination"**

Inspired by [this picture](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/post/158040983964/quick-bluebean-thing-because-i-miss-my-dorks-being) drawn by [medly-arts](http://meldy-arts.tumblr.com/), this is once again a fic about missing Ezra, but this time is focuses on him imagining she is there with him.

\----------

It was a brilliant night. The stars shone bright and without the presence of a constant moon, they were the only thing lighting up the sky. He caught sight of a shooting star and turned over to look at Sabine, about to ask if she had seen it, only to remember that she wasn’t there any more. She was with her family, where she needed to be,. But not were he particularly wanted her to be. 

Trying to smother over the hole in his heart, one that seemed to have grown apparent in the weeks since Sabine had left, Ezra looked at the stars once again, hoping to feel some comfort from them. The only thing he felt though, was loneliness. 

“That was a good one,” he said quietly to himself as he saw another shooting star. He could imagine Sabine taking note of all the stars they saw tonight, in hopes of painting them the next day. Stargazing had become a pass time they both enjoyed when memories haunted them too much for sleep. And now it had simply become another reminder that she wasn’t here.

Closing his eyes, Ezra imagined that Sabine was next to him. If he didn’t focus on the Force, or the lack of another warm body close to his, he could almost imagine it. Almost. 

The echo of her laughter played at his ears, her smile was imprinted in his mind. He could almost imagine her right there in front of him. Telling him they should get to bed, him teasing her about who could stay up the longest. Her teasing him back and while both of them held back grins from the joy of simply being together, knowing they would always have someone to confide in, to trust, to comfort. 

Ezra could almost feel her hand on his, the calming warmth of her breath, the familiar presence of her Force signature. But then he opened his eyes. He didn’t realize he had been holding out his hand as if she was there, but he let it fall. Sabine wasn’t there, and he didn’t know when she would be back.

The aching in his heart only seemed to have grown with wishing she was there. Looking at the stars again he searched them, wondering if one of them was Krowsnest.

“I miss you, Sabine…” he whispered, before closing his eyes again to let himself be comforted by the imagination of one missing a friend.  


End file.
